


Bright like a Diamond

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Mostly fluff with a dash of angst at the end, Multi, Soulmate AU, this was a secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: Roman discovers he has a third soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

“Begone, fiend! I shall slay you and my name shall be sung in ballads for years to come!” Roman courageously swung his sword forward. 

“Ro? What the hell are you doing?” The dragon changed back into a table with costumes thrown over it as the door to the props storage room opened and a head with sunglasses peeked in. “Remy! I was uh, just bringing this back-” Roman smiled awkwardly and gestured with his saber. 

Remy chuckled, seeing through the act of his friend and co-actor. “Well you better hurry, everyone’s cleaning up and leaving. They’ll close the theatre doors in-” He looked at his watch. “Like- five minutes.”

“Alright, alright.” Roman tried to be suave and tried to put his sword back where it belonged. On one of the higher shelves. He tried to push it on, but something stopped it and the weapon, luckily blunt, dropped and hit Roman in the head. Both fell to the floor.

“Ro! Are you okay?” Remy rushed to his side. Roman held his head, and felt something wet on his fingers. Remy carefully pried his arm away. “Oh shit, you’re bleeding a bit and-” He stopped in the middle of his sentence. “What?” Roman asked confused. “You’re glowing!” Remy continued, with an excited tone. “ Oh my god, I thought it was just a myth, look!” He pulled his friend up and in front of a huge swirly gold-edged mirror.

And indeed, from the small wound on Roman’s forehead glowed a soft light. Remy continued to ramble. “Like- I’ve heard about it enough, have never seen it myself tho, how does it feel?” “What are you talking about?” Roman muttered in confusion, and Remy gasped. “You’ve never heard of it? There’s this myth, kinda, that if soulmates are both injured, their wounds glow if they’re together!” “What?” Roman tried to observe himself more closely. “But you know my soulmates- you, you know them, Rem. Logan, and Patton, and both of them are at home- or not here, at least.”

Remy chuckled giddily behind his clasped hands.“Oh. My. God. Ro. Either one of them is here, or you’ve found yourself another soulmate!” Just as the words left Remy’s mouth, the wound stopped glowing. One second later, the lights went off. The two of them had to run to get out in time.

Once Roman had made it home, he recounted his strange experience with his soulmates. “Interesting.” Logan commented, not looking up from his book. Roman knew that he had listened though, as curiously as Patton who seemed to be in thought. “That’s strange,” They murmured softly. “What is?” Roman asked, shifting a little closer to his soulmate on the couch. “Well..” Patton said thoughtfully. “I think the same thing happened to me, last week! You know how I volunteer in the animal shelter?” Roman nodded, curiously. 

“I was helping a costumer, they wanted to chose a cute kitty to take home! So I showed him Snowball, and Thor, and then I picked up Orion, because they told me they like black cats! But a certain kitty didn’t agree.” Patton rolled his sleeves up, and Roman winced at the several scratches of cat claws. “Yeah- That happens more often. But then, the scratches started glowing! So weird! And I think they thought so too, because they ran out of the shelter. I didn’t see them again.” 

Roman leaned back a bit. “Wait, why didn’t you tell us?” The bespeckled man shrugged. “It stopped after they’d left.. I thought it was nothing. I didn’t know it would have something to do with soulmates! After all, I got both of you already-” He embraced the actor next to him, and blew a kiss to Logan, who was still reading yet returned the gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

And? What do they look like!” Roman unwrapped himself with a determined glint in his eye. “Then I can meet him next time we have rehearsal!” “Uh.. They had pale skin, dark, purple dyed hair and wore a black hoodie” Roman went through all actors in his head, none of them matched the description. Dark hoodies were more commonly worn by the crew anyway- wait.

“That’s that guy with the latin poet name!” He exclaimed. Logan finally looked up from his book, frowing. “I know my classics, okay!” Roman huffed, offended, then continued to gesture wildly. “It was like, uuh Horace, Lucan, Persius.. No, with a V! Vvvvirgil! Virgil!” Patton chuckled softly at his soulmate’s antics. “Virgil?” He repeated. “Yes!” The actor nodded. 

“They help with the lights and sound, I believe. I really don’t know him that well, I just remembered his name because it was so..” Patton cast a glance. ”Unusual.” Roman grinned awkwardly.

“One more thing-” Logan had put his book down. “We know that this Virgil might be your soulmate, Roman, and yours, Patton. But I haven’t had an encounter with him yet.” The two on the couch looked at each other: their soulmate had a point. “Well, you can come with me next time!” Roman offered. “But for it to work you have to be hurt, somehow..” “I think that won’t be difficult.” Logan grinned, fidgeting with a single page of his book.

Next week, and with it, next rehearsal came quick, and Logan joined his boisterous soulmate to the theatre. He watched the practice and after, they went looking for Virgil. Logan took the folded paper and winced as he gave himself a papercut. “I’m okay” He told the concerned looking Roman. “It’s not deep, fingers just have lots of nerves.” He smiled softly. “Do you know where we can find Virgil?” “Yeah, he should be around here somewhere-” Roman looked as the small cut on Logan’s finger glowed, just like his own had.

And sure enough, with a little help from a teasing Remy, they found their soulmate bent over some equipment. “Virgil?” Roman approached him, and they turned around. “What do you need, Roman.” “You know my name!” Roman couldn’t help but grin. “Of course, you got the main role.” Roman gasped and Logan quickly stepped in front of him. “Virgil, the two of us have reasons to believe you might be our soulmate.” He showed him his finger. Virgil’s eyes became big, and he started fidgeting with some wires. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Just as Roman opened his mouth to give a detailed description, Virgil continued. “Yeah, I know about that story. But I think you got the wrong guy here.” He rubbed his arm a bit, and for a second Logan noticed a faint glow underneath his sleeve. “Virgil..” He continued, his tone soft with realisation. “Where are you hurt?”


End file.
